Collies of Life
by Voltronlover23
Summary: Gillian, Jay, and Sun has just lost the family they know and love at only five weeks old. Then they vanish and become top dogs, but Gillian hasn't seen her own brother in a year. They know that they're the best at they're job, but when the Justice League step in. They know they're in deep trouble maybe too deep to get out from. Is this the end of these three best friends? Found out
1. Chapter 1

Okay, I wanted to change "The Four-Legged Bandits", so here is the new fixed story. Still has the same characters, but has some new characters in the story. Happy reading.

Chapter 1

It was a dark and clouds covered the sky. Snow covered the ground and the air was crisp and nipped it's cold air at my nose. I am but a small puppy. Only five weeks old, but able to handle myself in anyway. I live with a wolf pack. My mother was a border collie that fell in love with a wolf and had three pups. The first was a girl and that looked like her father. They named her Cinder. She had a lit gray coat with golden eyes. One year went by and they had two puppies, a girl and a boy. The girl died when a snowstorm came two months later.

But the boy was able to live through it all. His name was Ace and he looked like a border collie, just like his mother. He had black all over his body expect for half of his legs that were white. Ace was always trustworthy and couldn't lie to save his life. Cinder might, but she never did. Both were sweet and kind. But when Ace was five months old, three pups were born. All from different families. One was a male, who was born in a human house but was too young to remember. His mother died and threw the pups into a river. His siblings died and even though he was barely able to swim, he was alive. The water was even icy cold. No one could have live through that. He was a border collie too. He had black around his head and along his black. Then white covered the rest of him.

Then one of the females was born on the streets with two loving parents. But the dogcatcher was hot on their trail. They had her father and sons, so now only the mother and daughter were safe. But they were catching up. That is until some of the pack members found her. They took her pup and promised a safe home. They named her Sun cause she was given to them on the rising of the sun. She was yet again border collie and white on half of her body making a curve around her muzzle leaving the rest of her body black.

Both are my best friends in the whole wide world and I'd do anything for them, but the time we shared is coming up. But I haven't told you about myself. I am a border collie like my mother. Black covers my head and the upper half of my body and the other half is white with a little on the tip of my tail. My name is Gillian, Ace and Cinder are my old brother and sister. Unlike them I have a talent for lying and cheating. So do Jay and Sun. We were the life of the pack and everyone thought it was cute. We just never thought it be a skill that we'd need in the future.

Our pack was called forever's. That means we can live forever. So now you get the name. I was born into this, but I bet you're wondering about Jay and Sun and if you're not just listen anyway. Sun was at death's door when she had caught a deadly disease from the streets and no one thought she would make it. After two weeks she was back to normal and the elders said our great goddess Lupus was pleased with us for helping her. Lupus gave her the gift of our powers.

The same was for Jay. After we saved him from the river, the same gift Sun was given. So they've been okay ever since. Then there was on dog that was given the same gift when she was born. Her name was Honey, a yellow lab that was just like Ace. But she was fun nonetheless. She would watch the three of us along with Ace.

But enough back story, let me get back to tonight. Like I said before it was a snowy night and the five of us were curled in our den, sound asleep. My mother held me close to her singing my favorite song. But as I slept, my father and sister came in. They talked as the five of us slept and soon they were gone. Two minutes later, gun fired came close to the den. We woke up with a startle and peaked out of the den. Men were everywhere, laughing and firing their guns. We hid in the dark, praying they wouldn't find us. They never even looked. We heard motors drive away. I walked out and screamed. There laid the bodies of the pack mates we loved.

The once white snow was now bloody. Everyone we had loved was now dead and there was nothing we could do about it. Then again, what are you suppose to do when you're alone in a world that is cruel in so many ways. But Lupus must really love us cause a human walked up to us.

"Oh poor puppies," he said.

"Screw off, man," we snapped.

He screamed and ran off.

"Did he just understand us," Honey asked.

"Did we just understand him," Ace asked.

I knew something was up and I had a bad feeling about all this. Ace wasn't helping when he and Honey were talking. We just looked at them as they talked when a voiced called our names.

"_Do not follow your brother. You must set your own path in the streets."_

We looked around and there wasn't a soul to be found. Then our eyes landed on each other and I knew we were thinking that voice was a calling. So we walked away as quiet as a mouse. Ace and Honey never know we were gone.

"What are we going to do about the five week old pups," Honey asked.

"We'll take them with us," Ace said.

She looked back and smirked. "How can we take them with us if they're not even there?"

"What?" He snapped around. "Gillian! Sun! Jay!"

Those were the last words I could hear from my big brother and last family. Now we were the last five of the Forever's. So we can't die for any reasons. But now we have a problem with the locals. No pressure. We traveled to a city called Happy Harbor and made our lives there. You'd never believe what's going to happen next.

One Year Later

Time went on as normal and we were now six months old. I know we should have aged more but Cinder was really 20 years old and looked like a year old wolf. You know how vampires look like their age when they're bitten? Yeah, the same is for us. But enough about that. During the pasting time, we became the top dogs in the town. The city belonged to us and we ruled it with a fair paw. Everyone hated us. We stole from meat shops and stole lunches. We were number one on the "Most Wanted" list and on "Most Wanted Dog" list. Our life was fun. We lived by the old train station in three barrels near the water tank.

Our lying and cheating talent came into power on our first day here. It was the best job we could ever have. But never did I think we'd be the most wanted on the Justice League's list. If we knew that, we would have gone with Ace in a split second without think about it. But we didn't, so we had to live out our lives anyway. I just wish I had some back up. I walked along the road. People were talking on their cell phones, talking with friends, or juts walking in silence. No one bothered to look down at me. I walked, turning away from the coward of people getting to and from places. I turned to a dark ally to get around better, when something unsettling laid in my stomach.

I looked back and saw a dark figures coming towards me. They were the size of humans. I knew them. They were the Justice League and they looked mad. I looked forward and saw more. I whined and turned to a fire escape. I ran up them and on to the roof. I never looked back. I jumped from roof to roof until I jumped down on to an ally. I looked back for a second and saw they were still on the chase. I ran out as fast as I could and they lost track of me.

I ran, looking back not knowing what was in front of me. I slammed into another dog. I never bothered to look to see whom I slammed into.

"Hey, why don't you watch where going," he snapped.

Well, I was going to say I was sorry but he can forget about it. "Why don't you watch it!"

"Well sorry! Street mutt."

"Oh nice come back, human slave."

"What?"

"House dogs are human slaves."

"How do you even know I am a house dog?"

"Strays never call each other street mutts."

I looked back and saw them coming. I threw him off and ran to the safest part of the city. Downtown. I still never knew the dog I ran into.

"Ace! Are you okay," another dog asked.

"Yeah fine, Honey," Ace said.

"Who was that dog you ran into?"

"Don't know. But the Batman might know."

"I don't think we should ask them, they look pretty mad."

"Come on, let's go back to the cave. The team might be worried about us."

If I had known that my brother and best friend was leaving with my newest enemy, I would have killed myself right then and there. If knew I slammed into my only brother, I would have never called him a slave. But I didn't know. I just kept running, hoping I would be able to run another day. I looked back and saw no one, must have lost them. I slowed down and walked back. This city just came from being best city in the world to being a death trap for us. That makes it all the more best. I ran to tell Sun and Jay about today and I knew they were never going to believe me about all of this.

Three days had passed and it was noon. All three of us were out to get something to eat from the Tony's Butcher Shop. He was closed for the day, so no one would see us. We slipped in the back and came out with three ham sandwiches. That's when six teenagers jumped out. Oh my a god. We are so dead.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

I looked around and knew, who the teenagers were. They were the sidekicks of the Justice League. I saw Robin, Kid Flash, Aqualad, Superboy, Miss Martian, and Artemis. We tighten the grab on the sandwiches and ran from them. I looked back and saw them running towards me. Once again I didn't see Ace walking to me. He was looking back when I crashed into him.

"I thought I told you to watch where you're going," he snapped walking up from under me. He rubbed his head and looked at me. "Gillian."

I still didn't look at him. "Yeah, my name is Gillian so what. How did you… know… that?" I turned and saw my brother, finally. "Ace?"

He nodded. We screamed and hugged each other. "Oh my god, how are you?"

"I'm doing great. How are you?"

"I'm great. We need to hide. Follow me. Sun. Jay. Come with me."

"Ace," they said.

"Oh my god, guys," Honey said.

Ace and Honey led to an old house. They hugged us. "Where have you guys been," Honey asked.

"On the streets. Where have you two been," Sun asked.

"Living with the Justice League," Ace slowly said.

"Oh that just made things really akaward," I said.

"What are we going to do about all this," Jay asked.

"Well we can't tell the team. They might think we're trying to help you guys," Honey answered.

"We did grow up with you guys and we might get in trouble for helping you, which we already are," Ace said.

"And we couldn't thank you more, but we have our own problems. We can't be worrying about you two. If we slip up once, then we're in the biggest trouble ever. Everyone is after us and we can't be hanging out," Jay growled.

"He has a point. We can talk during the night," Sun said.

"You really think we can do that,' Ace asked.

"Maybe, maybe not. With all our problems going on, we can't risk anything," I said.

"Then at least let us help you," Honey said.

"We tell you what the team is going to do to get you and you help us on other missions," Honey suggested.

"Yeah, we could do that. We have a source that knows what's going on all over the world," Sun said.

"We can take turns," Ace said.

"In the night only," I growled.

"You always got your way. Boy do I miss those days," Ace whispered.

We said our goodbyes and we hid off to the day. Days went by and we kept up with our promise, that is until today. Sun and Jay were asleep on a roof near downtown, while I was hanging out with our source. His name is Nicky. He is a mutt born in a human home and has lived with one ever since. He has a red coat and brown eyes. We met Nicky when he got lost from his house after the fence was found open. He was lost and scared, so we helped him. We taught him how to get information and to find his way home. Now he knew this whole city, but not as well as we do. He was one of our best friends and the best part is that he didn't want kill us.

"I don't know, Nicky, maybe I'm losing it," I sighed.

"Don't worry. You just have this problem with these teens," he said.

"I'm just saying. I can' blow Ace's cover without blowing mine. We own this city and we have kids on our tail. To make matters worst, these people took my brother and gave him a home when he really needed it. How can hurt anyone who helps my old pack mates?"

"You don't. You just out run them and try not to get into the spot where you have to hurt them."

"What if I do get into that spot? I can't hurt Ace and Honey like that. The five of us are the last of our pack and if we give it all up, then what's going to happen then?"

"You'll find a way out of this. You always do. You three have been through together and you'll get through this together."

"Can I call you my therapist? I do come to you every time I have problem."

"Yeah, you can."

"Where would I be with out you?"

"Most likely in a crazy house."

"Really? I am that crazy."

He just nodded. I rolled my eyes at him and went back to the others. But the whole I had a sick feeling in he pit of my stomach. I had that feeling that someone was being a stalker. My fur bristled and my ears perked at the sound of the ally. I picked up the pace and ran out of the ally. That's when Superboy jumped out from behind a trashcan. One thing laid on my mind, ambush. I turned to run but they had me on all ways. Don't they know it's bad to corner a wild animal? I flipped on to a trash can, then jumped to the roof of the building. I stuck my tongue out at them. I turned and ran to the side with the road. A truck was driving up to me. So I jumped off and landed in the truck as they looked for me.

I turned and screamed. Sun and Jay were in the same truck. "What are you doing here," I screamed.

"We're running! What are you doing here," Sun screamed back.

"The team ambushed me when I was coming back from Nicky's!"

"Guys! Let's quiet down before the diver finds that we're here," Jay whispered. We nodded and sat down on the metal that was warming up from the sun.

"What about you guys? You said you were running," I said.

"The team was chasing us when we were doing a job," Jay explained.

"Do you have food? I haven't eaten since yesterday morning."

"We saved one just for you," Sun said.

"I love you guys."

Sun gave me a whole honey glazed ham. My favorite! I ate the ham while we rode the truck, which we thought was going downtown. Once again we were wrong. We really are wrong a lot. Crap. Oh, well. We just sat there and rode along the road and when it came to a stop. We peaked out just a little and you're never going to guess where we were. "Guys. I don't think we're in Happy Harbor anymore," I said. We jumped out and saw the newspaper. We were in Gotham City!

* * *

**Gotham City, Connecticut**

**1:45 pm**

**September 6, 2010**

Now we were in a whole new kind of bad. We were in a city that we were totally new city. A city that was home to Batman and Robin. If I had learned anything about life on the streets it's that you always have to be careful of where you live, cause once you pick that spot you have to stay there if you're going to rule it. You can't relocate. And if you do get away from your town, then you can't do the same thing you did back in your old town. You have to learn the whole city. But we plan on going back to Happy Harbor. We split up to look for away out and by nightfall, Sun and Jay were nowhere to be found.

I ran around looking for them. A bird saw me looking for them and she said they left on a train when the dogcatcher was after them. They wanted her to tell me not to worry. They were coming back for me, but they wanted me to lay low until they do come back to get me. Good thing we made a plan just in case this ever happened. I asked for directions to the coal factory and if they even had one. She said yes and led me straight to it.

Once the Justice League started to chase us, we made a plan. It was only for whenever we were in another city we would change the color of our fur. We would roll around in coal to make our coat totally black. Then we would have to act like normal street dogs. That meant no stealing what so ever and if I do, It's the doghouse for me. That's one thing I don't want to see just yet.

I rolled around in the dust, getting every inch of my fur. Soon I was a fully black dog. But I knew they would be after me, I just hope they come for me soon or else. September turned to November and the days turned colder. If I knew any better, snow was on the way and I hadn't seen any sign of them. The team knew that I was here cause they saw me come here and I wasn't there. Lucky me. But they saw no sign of me expect a black dog that was everywhere they looked. Biggest mistake of my life.

I dug through the trash as they stood a few feet away from me. "Ace, go up and talk to the dog," Aqualad ordered. He nodded and walked up towards me. He began to bark to keep in our conversation secret.

"Can I ask you a few questions," he asked.

Better tell him. "Ace, it's me. Gillian."

"Oh my god, Gillian. What are you doing here?"

"I'm waiting for Sun and Jay to come and get me. I haven't been caught yet and I don't plan on to."

"I have to say, nice job. We never even knew it was you. Where did you come up with that idea?"

"Once the League started chasing us, we had a feeling they would chase us to an unfamiliar town so we had to hid our true selves."

"Beauitful."

"Hey after this, you're going back to Happy Harbor right?"

"Yeah. After I'm down talking with you."

"Meet with Jay and Sun, ask them why they're taking so long. Then meet back with me."

"You got it."

"You had questions for me?"

"I did ask you questions."

"Oh yeah. Oops. Tell them I have no idea who I am."

He looked at me weirdly. Like I had no idea who I was. "What?"

I rubbed my eyes. "I'm acting stupid. You tell them, like I'm another dog, that I don't know her."

"Oh, I got you."

I slapped my head. "Oh lord, I couldn't have had a normal brother."

"You think you're normal? I'm stuck with you, like you're stuck with me. The things I do for you."

"Shut up, Ace."

He rolled his eyes and walked back to them, while I turned and ran back to the house I stayed in. My stomach was barely full and you could see the bones, kind of. My fur was bushing up, becoming thicker to keep me warm through the harsh winter. But the sound of thunder woke me up along with the crash of the door. I snapped up and saw the whole team standing there. Man, I hope they didn't find out. I raced away just as it started to rain. It poured harder and harder, but the team now wasn't the thing I was worried about. I looked down at my fur. The coal was washing off!


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

Yes, I said it. The coal is washing off. I didn't have enough time to run back to the coal factory with the team too close. I just ran anywhere to get away. "All aboard!" The shout was clear through the sound of the thunder. I looked to my side and saw a train was just leaving. I galloped at full speed, hopping on to the train as it pulled out of the station.

My claws clicked on the wooden floor as water dripped from my coat. The coal was completely gone. The rain just roared down with the thunder and lighting. The wind whistled and howled as the echo of the creek of the boards added to the sounds. I shook my pelt, letting the water fly everywhere. I hid behind some boxes, curled up and went to sleep. This better be going to Happy Harbor or else I'm screwed like Ace once they find out about us being siblings.

Dawn came sound enough. The songs of birds woke me up along with the whistle of the train, calling they have stopped. I lifted up my head and yawned. I stretched my legs and smacked my lips together. I jumped over the boxes and looked outside. The old train station. I took a deep breath and smelt the fresh air. I jumped down and walked to our three barrels. Sun and Jay were here not too long ago. In fact, they just left. I kept my head down to the ground, sniffing their scents.

Their trail was lost when I came to the sewers. The stink of the sewer covered the rest of the smell. I snorted and gulped. Where were they? But I had no time to answer my own question. A net was thrown on me and soon I was out cold. When I woke up, I was over speeding cars going 80 mph's. I screamed, then looked up.

"Oh my god, why would you do this," I screamed.

"Just tell us where Ace and Honey are," Superboy growled.

"I don't know. I haven't seen them since last night!"

"I knew it," Kid Flash shouted.

"You might have, but you didn't do anything to stop it," I mumbled to myself.

"You know what, I think my arm is getting tried," Robin said. "Just tell us where Ace and Honey are?"

"I don't know. How many times do I have to tell you that," I shouted.

"We know you and Ace are enemies," they said.

Ace is going to kill me after he finds out about this. "I'm not Ace's enemy, I'm he's sister!"

"What," they shouted.

"Put me on the ground and I'll explain," I said.

"No," Robin said.

"Well, I tried. Just let go," I said.

I looked over and saw a truck coming my way. I bit Robin's hand. He let me go and I fell on the roof of the truck. "See you losers later," I shouted. I turned and laughed. I rode quietly when a thud came behind me. I looked and saw Ace walking towards me. He looked pissed and like he was going to kill me. I gulped and faced him.

"How could you tell them," he yelled.

"I had no choice! If you hadn't disappeared on them, then Robin wouldn't have hung me over a speeding cars doing 80 on the interstate," I shouted back.

"You're right. I'm so sorry. I should have said we were going to be gone for a few hours."

"I guess, I could have made up something to protect our secret. Did you have to tell them?"

"Yeah. Well Honey told them; she was the one who told me that you told them. Guess they were going to find out anyway."

"We could have kept it going for a little bit."

"Eh, we're brother and sister. We can't keep each others secrets for more than three days."

"Hey, we held this one off for more then six days."

The truck came to a stop and we jumped off. Ace and I said our goodbyes and went our separate ways. I walked to the forest, near the gorge. The gorge was my favorite place to go when I was walking home. It a small river running through it, but it was deadly. One wrong step and you could brake your bones. I turned to the forest, a short cut behind the station. But there was someone coming towards me. I turned back and forgot about the gorge at was coming up. I looked behind me as I saw black figures. I fell the ground leave my paws. The wind pushed against my fur as I rolled.

I heard the crack of my rib, breaking. I fell to the ground landing on my shoulder. It broke and popped out of place. Everything was sore. I had a number of problems, besides ribs and shoulders. My paw was twisted, six of my ribs were broken and the others were cracked. Like I said before, my shoulder was burning with pain and I couldn't move. But I forced myself up and ran to the city. Every little thing cried of pain as I ran faster and faster. I couldn't stop. I couldn't show weakness.

But by the time I did return home, Sun and Jay were laying in their barrels waiting for me. Jay saw me and ran to me. "What happened," he asked.

"The team found me, I think. They must have saw me and Ace coming back from our talk. I was running and didn't see the gorge ahead. I fell and twisted a few things."

"You look like you broke a few things too. How are you walking," Sun asked.

"I forced my self to."

"Lean on us," Jay ordered.

"No. I can manage-"

"It wasn't a choice," Sun growled.

I snorted and rested my tired body on them as they walked me to my barrel. Long roads are ahead of me and I am going to die because my body is going to take a long time to heal.

* * *

**One month later**

It was now December and the snow was coming. We were gathering food for the snow came. People don't always want to come out to throw way food and they lock their doors tighter, to keep the heat in. My bones were still in pain. They had not healed because I was always on the move. I haven't had a moments rest since my fall. Ace and Honey haven't found out and I wasn't going to let them. This was my own problem.

Sun and Jay found out about my shoulder and ribs. They noticed when it would hurt to get up and walk around or I when I wouldn't eat because it hurt too much. But today would be a day where my body would just give up. I was walking around when the team popped out. There were two new members I met some time ago. Zatanna and Rocket. I growled once and raced away. I ran to the forest, running from everything that laid ahead. Expect for one tiny detail. The gorge.

I never saw it coming. I fell on my broke bones, causing more pain in my body. I tried to get up, but my body was too weak. I had no food in my body, my bones were broken and shattered. Now I paid the ultimate cost. My body couldn't take it anymore. I was just too weak to move. I laid on my bad shoulder, taking in as many breathes as I could. My body shook with pain. I looked back and saw cuts re-opened. Blood was dripping out of my body and I was losing feeling. My vision turned to darkness and I was out like a candle.

I felt hands on my body as it was lift up from the ground. I could hear the whines of Sun and Jay close by. But only my mind was awake. My eyes stayed closed and my breathing slowed. My head hung like a rag doll. Soon I was put on something soft and had a rope tied around my neck. I opened my eyes just a little. I saw Robin turn his back walking back to Kid Flash and Zatanna. Rocket was standing by Miss Martian and Artemis. I found Ace and Honey looking scared at the sight of me.

On thing scared me more than anything. Where was Sun and Jay? I looked next to me and saw Aqualad and Superboy tying them up. They just laid down with their eyes on me. I closed my eyes again and drifted to sleep. It was around two in the morning when I woke up. My body still hurt too much to even get up on my legs. But I was able to sit up. Sun was awake too. She wagged her tail walked to me.

"What happened," I asked.

"You fell off the gorge again. They saw what happened and brought you here. They caught us too," Sun explained.

"Do they know?"

"No. They don't know about any broken bones. But they will soon. You can't keep hiding this Gillian. You've been in pain ever since the beginning of November. Please, we have help now. Let them help you and quit being so god damn stubborn."

"I'm fine. The second fall just shocked me. I need a little time to relax."

"Oh by the way, we told your brother about your falls."

"Great. Now I have him hounding my back. Let me guess, he looked scared when Robin brought me in. Out cold."

"Bingo. He looked like someone just kill you. I thought he was going to have a heart attack. Don't even get me started on Honey. God, I thought she was going attack the nearest thing there was."

"I really do know how to worry people."

"That's what worries us." Sun hugged me, lightly. "You have got to keep yourself out of trouble."

"That will happen as soon as monkeys fly."

"Oh, I'll go get 'The Wizard of Oz'."

"Funny, Sun."

"Thank you, I try to be."

I laughed and laid back. My shoulder hurt as I moved it. I whined a little, but went to sleep. Two days went by, noon came and I was in more pain then I have ever been. Everything hurt 10 times worst then any other days. I didn't move the whole time. I just laid in the same place I woke up in. There were three bowls of food. Mine was still full like it was yesterday and the day before that. I couldn't move without pain, much less eat. It even hurt to get a drink of water. So that made me twice as weak. I am now in too much pain and Batman knew that.

Aqualad untied me and picked me up. My muscles were screaming and shook when he touched them. He sat me down in a ship and it flew off. Where am I going?

* * *

**Hope you like the chapter! Remember to review. Peace out!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

My shoulder burned as if it was on fire. I just watched Aqualad and Kid Flash talk. Kid had joined us before we left. I couldn't see where we were going. I didn't know how far we were going. I didn't even know how long we were going to be gone. I didn't know a lot of things and it hurt to ask. So I laid there silent, taking in as many breaths as I could. My stomach growled for food. Soon enough we came to a stop and Aqualad carried me out.

I looked around and saw cave walls. I couldn't believe it if I hadn't seen it with my own eyes. Bats were flying everywhere and there were all kinds of files. There was high tech. It was the Bat Cave. I heard about it when I was little. A friend of mine told me all about it. I would love to hear about it whenever I saw him. Now I could tell him, I was in it. The guys back at the ally are never going to believe it.

He set me on a cold mental table. I laid there without moving a muscle. I looked around and the two were gone. But I wasn't completely alone. The boy wonder was practicing his fighting moves. I snorted and watched him. He looked over at me and I could tell he was rolling his eyes at me. Normally, I would say something but eh.

"What no remark," he asked.

I just stared at him.

"What? Cat got your tongue?"

I still remained silent.

"Wow. You must be sick. Ace says you never turn down food. But you look like you haven't eaten in months."

One month.

He walked over and looked at me. "Nothing. I thought you were the toughest dog in the world."

I am, but I'm in pain. Stupid.

"Okay, I thought maybe you're just giving me the silent treatment. But now I know you really are sick."

No. Not sick, in pain. There's a difference.

He walked up to me and felt along my stomach. "_Let them help you."_ I could hear Sun nagging in my head. He moved up to my ribs and I flinched. He moved up closer to my shoulder and I snarled at him. Robin got the message and moved his hand off of my shoulder. That's when Batman came in. My tail curled with the pain. It hurt so much. Tears burned in my eyes as Batman felt around again. He took an x-ray and saw that I broke a lot of bones.

I was scared. What were they going to do now? I gulped and let the tears roll down my face. I yelped. Something was jabbed into me, then my body began to go num and I slipped into darkness. When I woke up, everything was starting to feel better. I looked over and saw my ankle was rapped up, my shoulder was in a small case, and my ribs were a lined in bandages. I sat up and rested my head on my paws. Man, I feel great. Not great enough to get up and walk around, but I'm getting there.

No one was in the cave, so I got to my paws and jumped down. I limped around seeing what kind of things I could find. It was warm and was really creepy. Then there was a creaking noise. I turned and saw someone walking down. He wore a suit and had gray hair. Reminded me of the guy at the station. I sat down as he came walking down. I could smell him from where I was sitting and I felt like I knew him from that one sniff. He was kind and warm. He had sweet heart and was wise. I could tell he was going to be a nice person to talk to.

"Ah, nice to see you're awake. Are you hungry," he asked.

His voice was calming and joyful. I love it when I'm right. "Sure."

"You in the mode for anything?"

"You're not scared that I can speak? I understand how the kids weren't, but you've never met me."

"Trust me, I have seen a lot more odder things than a talking dog. I've, also, met your brother. Nice dog."

"Yeah, always was."

"I'm Alfred."

"Gillian."

"Good to meet you. We go back to the question, you in the mode for anything?"

"Turkey?"

"I like the way you think."

I smiled. This is going to be fun.

* * *

**Mount Justice**

**April 21, 2012**

**18:30 pm**

Time had passed and I was back to my fit self. The case was gone and I was completely healed. But I was healed a few months ago, in the end of January. But right after I healed, we ran off. They never came looking us. But today I was lying down in a warm trashcan that was clean from the trash part. My head was out of the can getting the warmth of the setting sun. I slept quietly when a rumble noise came above me. I yawned and looked up. The team was in a giant motorcycle that was landing in the ally. I knew the cycle, it was sphere. I would love to talk to her when I was resting my legs.

I stretched my legs and yawned. Through my tired eyes I could see Sun and Jay from the side. What the hell? Ace jumped down and explained everything. "Come on, we really need you're tail," Ace said.

"What! You are not cutting off my tail," I yelled.

"No, barker brains. You're tail venom."

"That makes senses. Sure."

You see the Justice League was under mind control by Vandal Savage, someone from the Light. But thanks to the three of our tail we were able to get them back to their own control. Then midnight came and that same voice was back. "_Disappear."_ It said and that's what we did. Never to be seen again.

* * *

"That is some story, Gillian. How do we know it's real," asked a brown haired dog with white spot around his eye.

"Because the three of us lived through it, Tony," I snapped.

"Yeah. Everything that Gillian told you is true. We were all there," Sun agreed.

"Well I believe them," said a mutt with black fur.

"You'll believe anything they tell you, Georgia," joked a mutt with a brown head, white fur, and black spots.

"Shut up, Rex," Georgia growled.

"Cool it you two," Jay snarled.

"Alright, then tell us. What happened after you disappeared," Tony asked.

"We went on a cruise for a whole year," Sun answered.

"Best time of my life, if you ask me," Jay whispered.

"There's another thing I don't get, what tail venom," Rex asked.

"Oh, it's something the pack called it. You see, we can snap our tails at a direct angle. It can stun a person and they called it venom because they thought it poisoned people. But really we are just hitting in really senative pressure points on the body. We learned when we were kids," I explained.

"One last thing. How did you guys come from Happy Harbor to Buldhaven," Georgia asked.

"That's another story. It all happened two years after we disappeared and we were living in Happy Harbor in the train station. Nobody has looked there for years because everyone thought we were dead. So when we were safe from being caught. That is until Dick came. He still went by Robin back then, but he was older than the last time we saw him. We had always kept an eye on the team. Without them knowing, but we never knew that one was keeping an eye on us.

'We were just hanging out, when he came up. We couldn't believe how big he was getting. It was really surprising," I said.

* * *

"Oh my god, you've gotten tall," Jay said.

"Sure. Can I ask you something," he said.

"Yeah, why not," Sun said.

"I need you to do me a little favor."

"It's going to cost you," I growled. He threw down three bones. "What do you need?"

He explained his favor and it sounded easy enough for us to do it. So we told him we help. But the team couldn't find out that we were helping them, so we kept it secret. Our job was to ask anybody we knew about this guy (we weren't given the full details) and get it back to him. Easy enough. It was like taking candy from a baby. Our sources would put the information in a hollow bone and we deliver it to Robin. He even pays us in hams or bones.

"Nice work, you three," Robin said. After he threw down the ham. The case was solved and we were about to have everything go back to normal.

"Thanks, we do our best," Jay said as he ripped of meat.

"You could have a real career in this kind of work. You could us you're talents for good and not evil."

"Hey! No, you're right," I said with ham in my mouth.

Sun shollowed. "What are you talking about anyway?"

"Maybe, we can make this a more permanent job. What do you say?"

We looked at each other and nodded.

"Whoa! You got into a line of duty, where you help you're enemies," Tony said.

"When we were on the streets yes, but when Gillian hurt herself we put aside our differences and helped one and other. It was like helping an old friend and we liked the job. It kept us from stealing, which helped us die down. But once Dick turned 18, he was out of the house. We helped him on one more case and he said that he found this great place in Bludhaven," Sun explained.

"After that last case was done, we knew we couldn't help him anymore. We loved that job so much. But the on thing he said before he left, 'my door is always open. If you want a place to stay'," Jay finished.

"Did you take his offer," Rex asked.

"Well we had to talk about it. But we took the job and he welcomed us with open arms. It was almost like the world wanted us to be together," Sun said.

"We both had lost people, we loved and couldn't be without. So it was like he became apart of the family. We'd do anything for him," I said, resting my head on my paws.

"He gave us food, water, and shelter from the harsh world. While we helped him on any case that he had for us. You know it's not really that bad. We get days off, when we just relax and sleep," Sun said.

"So what you're saying is, you're his pets," Georgia questioned.

"Uh, you could put it that way if you wanted to," Jay said.

**Dong! Dong! Dong! **

"Oh crap, we have to get going. We have to get back home before Dick does," I said jumping to my paws.

"We don't have to be home until 8," Sun said.

"I knew that." I clawed under the collar that hung from my neck and yawned.

"What about your brother? Does he know," Tony asked.

"No. Our job has to be kept secret from the team. We can't let them find out or our secret id blown," I answered, choking on my own words.

"Sometimes, it gets hard for us to keep it a secret from Ace and Honey. We grew up them and we love them. The five of us are the last of our pack," Sun whispered.

"By the way it is, eight," Rex said.

"What," we shouted, turning to look at the clock. By god he's right. We raced out of there we a leap from our paws. "Bye, Tony! Bye, Rex! Bye Georgia."

We ran deep into the streets of Bludhaven. The honks of horns as sped in front of them. We galloped to the building where the landlord waved hello and a man held the door open in the elevator. We slid in and sat down. Jay was panting hard and Sun looked tired to the bone, but for me I was stunned. I looked up and saw Dick standing right there. I wonder how late it was for him to come looking. That is if he was looking, if he wasn't then we're not going to die. But I knew he wasn't, he had sweat on him and the smell was strong to smell.

I wagged my tail and barked. He looked at me, rolling his eyes. There are some things, you may not know. You might know that Dick is great with animals. You also might know, that we're un-trainable. But even a street dog can learn new tricks. When we started to live with him, he taught us to come when ever we heard the song of the mockingbird. He would whisle and mockingbirds would hear it and sing it. We could hear the whisle where ever we were. That's when we drop everything and come running back.

He also taught us to attack anyone in the house when he was away. That's also when the best parts of the job. But for right now, I needed something to eat and a good night's rest. But that never comes to me. Tony was barking, wanting me to come outside. I snorted and went on to the balconey. He was standing there on his side of the building. How do you think we knew Tony, Rex, and Georgia? They were our neighbors.

"Sorry to bug you. But I had to ask about Nicky," Tony said.

"Over the five years, Nicky told us that he was my cousin from my father's side. He told Ace too, but he never said anything about us being alive," I answered.

"Does he know where you live?"

"Yes. Anything else?"

"Yeah. What are you going to do if Ace and Honey or any of them find out?"

"We'll find out when we cross that road, but for right now we don't worry about it. Just don't let word be going around about dogs who steal plans. Then every person we stopped will be after us, Just promise me you won't tell anyone about this."

"Don't worry we won't. But-"

"Tony, I know you have a lot of questions but we're not worried about the team finding out."

"Okay, just had to know. Night, Gillian.

"Good night, Tony."

I Yawned and walked back inside. I jumped on the couch and laid next to Dick as he watched TV. Sun was resting on the carpet while Jay laid on the chair. He stroked my fur and I drifted off to sleep.

* * *

The next morning came around and after breakfast I was off. The day was young and I had to talk to Nicky about something new. Rumor had it that the monster, Clayface, was back up on the surface and was going attack Gotham. But I have to find out where and when. But faith had another idea. I walked along the sidewalk with my guard up. My ears were pricked and my fur was on edge. I turned on to Main Street, then made a sharp right to Dogwood. I kept up on a zig zag turns to lose anyone who might be following.

I walked into the Happy Harbor Park with a bone in my mouth. I could see Nicky with his bone walking towards me. We walked passed each other, coming out with bones in our mouths. What people don't know is that we which bones while people walked passed us. I held my head high as I walked back to Canterwood, where a raven is going to pass on a message to Dick. See like I told you, our job is easy. Once at Canterwood Lane, I made a sharp left to Raven's Peak, where a friend of mine is waiting for a message. I rolled up my note and gave it to him.

He grabbed it with his claws and took off. I walked off to another check point of my work. It was a shoot, kind of. I would pass the bone off to a bird, who was then suppose to fly off to the apartment. Then I'm suppose to check up on other open cases to see if there are any other clues to them. Some days we work until nearly three in the morning the next day, sometimes even longer. We travel all around the world at least twice. When the lead gets big, we check out until the very end. But we always come back and when we're done with a really big case or travel out of state/country, we given a month off. I normally, I go out state to Las Vegas.

I love to play the games and explore the different sights. Nobody knows it better then me. But Vegas was last thing on my mind, I gave the bone to a mockingbird and watched it fly off. I was about to head to a cat who said he had a lead about the disappearing people, when a rat ran up to me. I looked at him and growled. "Nicky needs you. It's about the case you asked him about." I hope he didn't give me the wrong one. I'll kill him. I galloped back to the park as fast as I could. I saw him sitting by the tree. I stopped, letting dust fly everywhere.

"What… did …you need… to… tell me," I panted.

"I found out where he's going to be. He is going to be in the sewers on January first. I just found out from a friend of mine. I wanted to give this to you before you send the other bone," he said, showing me the plans.

"You're a little late. Where did you get these?"

"From a undercover agent, where do you think I got it from?"

"Don't need to be rude about it."

"Shut up. Here give this is Nightwing and tell him I said hi."

"Will do. Thank you so much." I rolled up the papers and placed them in a bone. "I will hand deliver myself."

"Gillian."

I snapped around and saw my worst nightmare ever. "Oh no." I might not deliver this at all.


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

My worst nightmare came from only a few feet away. My brother. I looked at Nicky who had bolted for the hills. You really can trust family. I whined and raced away. I galloped at top speed, racing through traffic. I made a sharp turn into a dark ally and turned to the forest. But I slipped on some ice, before I turned. I slid downhill to the lake. "Man," I whispered. I rolled on the icy lake and slipped as I tried to stand up. I twisted my legs as I slid to the other side.

I hate ice! I jumped off the ice with numb in every part of my body. I shook my pelt and bolted. But there was one more surprise today. The bone was firmly in my mouth as I ran through the forest. I wish I had seen Sun though. We ran into each other and fell into the slush of the snow. The cold wetness of the snow stuck to me. The coldness was all over now, even in places it should never be in. I snorted and glared at her.

"Why in the name of Lupus were you running," I asked, looking at the ice sickles sticking to my fur.

"A little birdie told me that the team found you and Nicky, so I came to see if you were okay," Sun said puling me up.

"Thanks, but we may want to get out of here. They're coming."

"Ah, it feels like the good ole days."

I smirked, giving her the tiniest of smiles. "Shut up and start running."

"Now it really does. Follow me, I know a shortcut."

"Let's hope it's not one they know about."

"They might."

"Then why would me take it?"

"I don't know."

I slapped my head, slowly pulling it down. "Oh, you're going to be the end of me."

"Now that I know. Just follow me, faith may have a different path for us."

"Faith nearly tried to get our secret out."

"Just shut up and follow me."

I sighed and followed her to the edge of town. She had led me to the old train station. "See they never come looking here, it's so open and in plain sight. They'll never find us here. We can sleep here, you can keep an eye on your bone and we'll return home when it's dark out." I had to admit, she was right. It was the best place to hide. Not even Nightwing would know where to look, well… maybe. We crawled into our barrels and I was amazed how they still smelled like us. After nearly two years of us being gone it still had our scent, but it was faint.

I sighed and curled up, closing my eyes to the silence sounds of the train station. Even though there were horns sounding, whistles blaring, and men shouting "All aboard." Just like the old days. I placed the bone next to me and raped my tail around it.

Night rolled around and we traveled back to the apartment. But we were barely out of the forest, when someone was coming. I gave Sun the bone and told her to run, I was handling this. I growled and ran towards the sound, barking and snarling. I knew who was following us, the members I knew and the newest members. Like the newest Robin, Wonder Girl, Bumblebee, Lagoon Boy, Batgirl, and Beast Boy. If I haven't met them, then they're new to me. So shut up out there! Then there was also my brother and Honey, and Miss Martian and Superboy.

Oh, well. Back to chasing. But it was weird for me being the one chasing them. Are you suppose to feel something when you chase them into the gorge? Is it bad that I didn't feel anything, when I did? In case you didn't understand, I chased hem into the gorge. I stood at the ledge, snarling and growling. Showing my bare white teeth. My fur bristled as I looked down for bodies, but there weren't any. I was puzzled, so I thought it might be a good idea to see if they were even down there. But the Mockingbirds were singing and I could hear Nightwing as well. "Danm it," I growled. I turned and ran off with Sun on my flank.

We joined up with him and walked with him to the Zeta tube. We told him that we be home soon, just had to pick up one tiny thing. We gave him the bone and then we went back to the gorge. "You sure they were down here," Sun questioned.

"I'm more than sure. I saw them go down, I just didn't hear them going all the way down," I gulped.

"So if we go down, we might get ambushed."

"Yeah."

"Well, I know we're not going down there. Right?"

"Maybe, I juts want to see."

"No. What's wrong with you?"

"Lots of things, you should know that by now."

"I should know a lot of things about you, but I'm drawing the line at this. You've already broken your shoulder and those six ribs twice this year. You know that he'll have to retire you if you break it a third time."

"He said that the second time that I broke it. You and Jay know that Nicky only talks to me. I know everything that goes on, when it goes on, and how it goes on."

"So do we. We are your partners and we care about you. None of us want to see you get hurt. Come on, please. They think we're dead and let's leave it that way. We're already in too deep."

"Fine. Sun, you are getting really good at changing my mind."

"Thank you."

"You do know that if they are down there, they might have heard this conversation."

"Tons of dogs are named Gillian and Sun. Besides they can't see us. Just be glad we didn't say anything important."

"That's the only good thing about all this. Though I might have."

"Oh yeah, Nicky. Well, let's just see if it comes to bite you."

"They always come back to bite me."

"Come on, I'm starving."

"Tell me about it."

We went home and ate. No one asked anything, but Jay was on to us. He knew our dirty like secret, but we denied everything he asked. He never bought a word of it. But if this came to bite us on the butt, then we'll tell before it's too late. But we were unsure about it all. So we sat outside, talking quietly.

"Maybe we should tell them. I mean what if faith bites harder? We could get us into a huge amount of trouble," I said, pacing around.

"You might be right. But what if it isn't as bad as we thought," Sun asked.

"Let's ask." I turned to the sky where the moon shone above us. "Oh mighty Lupus, if you want us to tell them please send us a sign." Thunder cracked over our heads as rain fell, hard. "Hope that answers your question."

"Yes it does."

We went back inside and told what had happened. We didn't get in trouble, but now we had to be on full alert for anyone. Tomorrow I was going out alone and I hated to be alone on something as big as this. Oh well.

The next morning was the same as anything else. The wind was howling, blowing the leaves everywhere. It was windy, as you can see, in Happy Harbor and I don't like it one little bit. It wasn't strong and it wasn't fast, but I hate just really hate the wind. The sun was shining and the snow was melting just a tiny bit, but yesterday's rainstorm turned into a snowstorm. So now Bludhaven is covered in snow and the news said it was going to keep up. But now more clouds are rolling in from the mountains and to the northeast. So that means snow for everyone and from what the weatherman said, I want to be in and out before it comes.

He had said that there was going to be a snowstorm here and I plan on being gone before the clouds hit. So I just want to hurry up before the wind acts up. But as soon as I sent my bone with a hawk, Dick began to call me. It was odd for him to call me during the day. I may be the only one who's in Happy Harbor, but I am on duty. I ran to Mount Justice and stopped a few feet away, there was no one. This one weird November morning. Where is he? He did call me, right? I think I've been working too hard. I really need sometime off. I walked around listening to the whistle, waiting for it to come back.

Then it came again, but this time it came from the forest. It was just me again. I snorted and followed the sound. It kept going as I ran closer and closer. But since I'm amazing, I am going to send you back 20 minutes ago. Don't ask questions, just sit back and listen.

* * *

**20 Minutes Ago**

Nightwing was in the control room on the computer. He could hear everyone in the next room. They were talking about last night. Then everything stopped, Nightwing became worried and went to the other room. Everyone was gone, then he could hear the mockingbird call. He knew Gillian was near by she would come running over. He walked outside and looked at them.

"What are you doing," he asked.

They snapped around and sighed. "We were calling those dogs we saw last night," Beast Boy said.

"She's not going to come to near. If anything, you should call by the forest," Nightwing said pointing up to the forest at the stop where we use to live. That's the spot where he stands when I'm working late. "It's a safe spot for her to come without anyone seeing her."

"How do you know about her," Batgirl asked.

"Cause I'm the one the two were talking about. I was the one who trained her to come when she heard the mockingbird song."

"What," they asked.

"It's a long story. Do you want to see if Gillian or not?"

They nodded.

"Then follow me." They started walking and he talked the very beginning. They never cared about that, well not as much as I thought. They just couldn't believe how three of us could be in the same room with another human, especially a person that use to hunt us down.

"Are you sure these are the same three dogs from when we were kids," Superboy asked.

"We are talking about dogs, right? From the stories you tell us, they sound more like super dogs," Wonder Girl said.

"They're not," Honey said.

"You sure," Bumblebee asked.

"Oh we're sure. My sister can do the oddest of things," Ace said. "So you trained them?"

"Yeah. They were pretty easy to train. They thought it was pretty fun," Nightwing said.

"That still doesn't sound like the dogs we use to know," Miss Martian said.

"How can you guys not believe that," Beast Boy asked.

"If you saw what they were like when we were kids, then you'll see why they can't believe it," Nightwing said.

"Where are we going again," Lagoon Boy asked.

"It's a safe place for Gillian to come when she's working late or comes to relax," he answered.

"Wasn't there another dog with her," Robin asked.

"Yeah, but Sun goes to New York. Gillian comes to Happy Harbor alone."

They were done with the questions and they walked in silence. Once they got there, everyone sat down as Nightwing whistled the song. Then they waited for about two minutes and during those two minutes, I ran and ran for ten miles. I had to going up hill, then down, and then up again. My family wanted to keep the pack safe from predators. We kind of lived on a mountain, but dad never called it a mountain. He called a really big hill, a really big and rocky hill.

"So when is she coming," Lagoon Boy asked.

"Soon. Gillian is most likely coming from Mount Justice and it's a ten mile walk," Nightwing said.

"Do you even think Gillian's coming," Bumblebee asked.

"Who's coming," a voice asked. It came from behind the bushes and Mal popped out.

"One of Nightwing's dogs," she answered.

He looked at him. "I always thought of you as a cat person."

He laughed. That's when I came in. "Nah, he likes dogs so much better," I laughed. They just looked at me.

"Are you sure you're the same dog we saw five years ago," Superboy asked.

"Yeah. You did see me last night," I said.

"If you really are Gillian, tell me something that I only know," Ace said.

"Fine. Ever since Ace first opened his eyes, he has been horrible afraid of—"

"Alright! I believe you," he yelped.

"I believe it now," Miss Martian said.

"I feel like I've missed something," I said.

"I know the feeling," Mal agreed.

I just sat there listening to them talk and talk. I thought Sun talked a lot. Questions popped out everywhere and I had the answer for them all. Most were 'I don't know'. It was almost like we had been friends from the very beginning. It reminded me of the first time we helped Nightwing. But soon enough, everyone had to go home. I walked home with Nightwing and we told Sun and Jay about today. They were fine with it and around ten, they went to sleep. But I just couldn't. The last time I woke up it was 12:00 am. I snorted and jumped down from Dick's bed and walked outside. I looked up at the sky and it was covered with clouds.

Snow lightly flew from the sky and the air blew the cold air through my fur. I sighed and went back in. The only think I could think about was yesterday. Everything that had happen scared me. My world was changing and I wasn't sure if I was ready for such a big change. Things just went from normal to weird. But I think I can make things normal again. But today I think I'm going to ask for the day off.


	6. Chapter 6

**Sorry about the long wait. I had so many projects and I went to Disneyland for a choir trip. Then I have the biggest test coming up next week. So yeah, I haven't even been able to breath. Trust me, I have had a rough month. So here you are, the perfect way to relax.**

* * *

**Chapter 6**

**Sun's POV:**

I woke up in the morning and saw Gillian resting on the couch. She sometimes couldn't sleep because of the birds that lived next door. Those birds kept her up the rest of the night. She has really senative ears. She can hear footsteps outside through a door, tell what size the shoe is, and much more. Her smell was the best. Gillian was the best tracker I have ever known in all my life. She could tell anybody by their smell like age, height, weight, voice, anything you can think of.

But it's like a curse to her. She can sleep to gunfire, earthquakes, thunder, train whistles, and fire trucks. Just she can't sleep to a room of loud birds. If you saw how many birds the lady has, you won't be able to sleep either. I looked at the clock and it said six in the morning. Poor girl.

"Hey, Gill. How did you sleep last night," I asked waiting for the answer of not at all.

"Better than last night. The birds didn't wake me up for awhile," she said smiling. I could see the lines under her eyes.

"I think you need a day off. You look like you could catch up on your sleep," I said.

"I couldn't have said it better myself," Jay yawned stretching his body and shaking his head. You could hear the jingle of his license as they clashed together.

"Geez Gillian, if you want a day off you can just ask," Dick said.

I smiled and rolled my eyes. His hair was messed up and he smelled like something that was rolling in trash. It was either him or Jay, I couldn't tell the difference. Is that bad?

"You do smell like that right," I whispered to Gillian.

"Totally. Do you know which one it is," she asked.

"No. Do you know where Jay went yesterday?"

"No."

"Dear lord, we're doomed."

"Glad I'm staying home today."

I laughed and walked to the kitchen, where Dick set down the food bowls. Jay was right next to he and me smelled like death. Gillian was on the other side and she began to snicker. We found out who the smell came from. I finished quickly and was the first out the door. With one quick goodbye, I was off to New York.

**Gillian's POV:**

By seven, everyone had left for the day and won't be back until seven in the evening. Jay went to Happy Harbor for me. So today I could take it easy and sleep the day away. The birds were quiet and I could sleep. I even did, but something came that woke me up. I jumped up from the chair and looked at the clock. It said two in the afternoon. At least I got some sleep, but what woke me up in the first place. _It's probably one of the neighbor's coming home from work early._ I thought. So I shrugged and curled back up, closing my eyes. Footsteps, two sets of them. One was a size 9 and another was a 10 and half.

I lifted up my head and sat up. Then they stopped. It's mostly Ken and his son. Ken lived across from us. Miss Penny had the birds and lived next door on the left. I haven't a clue how Mr. Penny was able to live with her and those birds. Then there was the Nelsons. They lived on the right of us and owned Rex, Georgia, and Tony. Everyone who lived near us was out of their 40's. All of them were retired and they don't get out much. But it might be our new neighbor. Lucy Finch. She's a single mom with a four-year-old daughter and a cat. She in her late 20's and the only one who work beside Dick.

But as far as I knew it, the Nelson's went on vacation. The Penny's went to visit their son and his new wife. Then Ken was out of town seeing his two granddaughters. Lucy was at work and wouldn't be back until five. Then she still had to pick up her kid from preschool. I jumped over to the couch and sat there lashing my tail back and forth. The footsteps started again. I pointed my ears towards the door. Two voices were just outside the door. Both male, somewhere in their 30's or 40's, black hair, both six feet tall, and they sound really familiar. Where have I heard those voices before? I know I've heard them somewhere.

Now they were closer to the door, soon they stopped in front of the door. My fur began to brisle as I watched the door. I could smell them just from outside the door. Hopefully they don't know where the spare key is. Then I heard one of them bend down and lift up the mat that hid the spare key. I slapped my head and looked at the door. I could hear the unlock of the lock and the turning of the knob. I began to growl and bare my teeth. My claws dug into the couch as they popped inside. It was Bruce and Clark. "You have got to be kidding me on this one," I muttered, "the one time that I stay home. What do you want?"

"We need you help," Clark said.

"With what," I asked, surpised to hear those words.

"A missing children's case," Bruce answered.

I looked at them with bright eyes. Bow wow.

* * *

**Hey you know that part up there. Yeah, I lied. I just finished that Thursday. So yeah. I started writing this Saturday and was worried about the test. Hoped you like it!**


	7. Chapter 7

Sorry about the long wait. But it's summer now and I get to type the whole three months away!

Chapter 7

**Gillian's POV:**

"Gillian!" Voices screamed my name and I woke with a jump. A dream, all a dream. I look over and see Ace and Honey. I yawned and looked at the door that was wide open. We have really got to lock that. I glared at them.

"What," I asked in a snappy tone, pissed that they woke me up.

"We wanted to see if you come and check out this weird thing," Ace said.

Okay, I couldn't pass up something like this. "What weird thing?"

"Ancient forever wolf stuff. Left in a cave untouched for millions of years," Honey answered.

Forever wolf stuff? " That sounds more like things."

"Yeah, but there's something in their and we don't know what it is. We thought you might know," Ace informed.

I thought. _Maybe it's treasure that grandfather left behind before he moved his pack to China. Better get Sun and Jay into this. They'll want to know too. _"Sure. Sun and Jay have to see this too. I'll call them and we'll meet you at the docks in two hours."

They nodded and walked out of the building. I howled sounding out the message to wherever they were. Jay was first to arrive and I explained what Ace and Honey told me. Sun came just as I started. We ran down to the pier where Ace and Honey sat there waiting for us. Ace led the way to the cave just outside of Bludhaven. There was a faint scent of grandfather's pack being here, but it was very faint. We walked in and the air was musky, old, with a hint of death. I snorted out the scent only to have it come back in. We walked forth and forth, deeper into the cave. But in the pits of my stomach, something was wrong and something was going to happen. Not to us, mind you, but to someone else.

I didn't worry about it for long when I tripped over something. I got up, shook the dust off my coat and looked at what I tripped over. It was a violin like the one my mother had when she was still alive. I blew the dirt. It was my mother's. The carvings were the same and her scent was all over it. I pulled out the bow, tuned it a little, and began to play. Mom said I had nature talent like her. Before her death, she taught me the '_War of the Wolves.'_ The war song to the forever wolves. I've known it by heart for years. The music echoed through the cave, sounding like a full group. You could almost hear the sounds of wolves howling through the cave. The howls of the lost and of the dead.

I closed my eyes and drifted into memory, when I played for the first time. Mom was so happy that I could play. I stopped and looked back forgetting that they were even there. I smiled and placed it in its case, and walked on. We walked and walked, until we found where the weird thing was. It was box with gold marks on it. They explained it wasn't like any box they've seen. I took a deep breath and opened it carefully. A picture appeared. It was Mount Justice. Then it moved inside, the team was sitting around doing nothing when a light flashed and soon enough they were all gone.

We gasped. "Gillian, what is that thing," Sun asked.

I knew what it was and it always came true. "It's a truth box that tells the future. It's never wrong," I whispered.

"We have to hurry back. Maybe we can stop it," Ace said.

"How," Honey asked.

I remembered that dad said there was a pool in this cave that could stop the future from coming true. But we had to find it in the hour. I look to the olders. "Did you two go any further than this?"

"Yeah, why," Ace asked.

"Did you see a pool?"

"Yeah, it's not too far from here. Why?"

"Because it can stop whatever is going to happen to them."

We raced to the pool. It was clean and grisp, giving off a welcoming smell.

"Alright I need you to listen carefully," I ordered. I put five paw prints as close as I could to the pool without touching it. "Cut your pads on those sharp rocks over and place your paw in a print." They nodded and did as I said. I cut my paw, feeling the pain. I placed it in the middle print. Sharp point came from the print and were stabbed into our paws. "Relax. It will only hurt for a second." They drew our blood and soon the pool turned bright red from the blood. The points came off and we pulled back our paws.

I didn't know what would happen next, but the pool went back to normal. I turned and raced to the cave. I ran inside. My eyes looked around. Tears burned in my eyes. No one was here. I howled and cried. My heart shattered. I ran that day. Mom's violin on my back and not a trace to know where I had gone. I couldn't lose anymore, so I vanished without my friends, without my brother. The pain of losing more hurt too much to bear.

**Jay's POV:**

Gillian had disappeared from the cave and we ran behind her. But at Mount Justice, she wasn't there. There wasn't a scent of her to be found. It was vacant. Where was she? Why didn't she wait for us like always? The pain though was hard on my heart. Ace was in a panic for the disappearance of his last sister. Honey had tears falling from her face and Sun… oh, Sun was in pain. She had lost everything. The two of them were like sisters. They never agured and always had each others backs. But that wasn't why Sun was in pain. She was in pain because of so much lose. Like Gillian, she couldn't handle losing more. But when that happened to Gillian, she'd run away and be left to morn in peace.

But that never happened before, not even when the pack died. Sure she was crying so hard, she would of died herself, but she never ran. Sun was curled up in a corner sobbing. I walked over to her. My head hung low and my tail dragging along. I rubbed my head on her.

"Calm down, Sun. We'll find her," I whispered.

"No, Jay. Don't you see, she's never coming back. Gillian wants to be left alone and so do I," Sun snapped facing me with hell eyes.

"You don't know what you're talking about!"

"Open your eyes, Jay. Can't you see it. The only reason we stay together is because we still had each other. We needed each other to stay strong, but now what's the point?"

I hung my head and stopped.

"She's right, Jay. The five of us are stronger together than apart. We were always next to each other, we just never knew it," Honey said.

I looked at Ace. He nodded, not willing to speak. I snarled. "Idiots all of you! Gillian, would want us to stay together!" They didn't listen. The three of them left walking their own paths to somewhere else.

I glared at them, narrowing my eyes at the dogs, who had given up. I looked up to the stars. "I will find you, Gillian. Just cause they've given up, doesn't mean I will." That day I set out walking away from the home I once knew to look for the dog I fell in love with many years ago. Not once did I look back, but on thing stayed in my mind. What happen and where is Young Justice?

**That's the end of this story, but don't worry the bandits will return in my next story. "****200 Years into the Future. Return of Young Justice." **


End file.
